


But He Doesn't Mind

by rosetintedworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, The Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh gosh i'm shit at writing summaries. but ok. when john and jade meet up with dave, rose and the rest of the troll. john decides it's a good time to totally tackle hug dave. and dave doesn't mind.</p><p>short drabble. bluh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Doesn't Mind

It wasn't long after not having connection with the two that he realized  
that he missed them alot. He didn't have connection with them, nor did they  
have connection with him.

Dave paced back and forth on the meteor, waiting impatiently for his friends to break through the forth wall. It`s been three years. Past three years, actually. It`s been 3 years, 1 week, 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 29 seconds. Maybe they died, maybe they can`t break through. Dave stopped in his tracks.

The threes years had sucked. They were boring. Trolls bitching, whining, complaining, Terezi always on him and licking him, Rose trying to boss everybody around, it was horrible. They killed Jack, though. Now they were all waiting for John and Jade to join up. 

He sighed. He began to walk away to one of the labs they'd transformed into bedrooms, heading for his room. CRASH. What the flying fuck? His head shot in the direction of the sound, he was lucky he didn't give himself whiplash. 

There they were. John pushed himself onto his feet and brushing himself off. Jade still on the ground, giggling. Davesprite, floating behind. And a whole bunch of consorts. John reached out out his hand for his ecto-sis's, she happily took it and pulled onto her feet. 

They've changed. John was a bit more muscular and more built, and taller. Not as tall as Dave, though. Jade, also grew taller, but was shorter than John. She now had more a a figure, too. 

Only a few seconds later, Jade is tackle hugging everybody she can recognize. Dave was glad she hadn't hugged him yet. Dave didn't like hugs. Hugs weren't cool. John was just giving friendly hellos to literally everybody. Until he sees Dave. The minute he sees Dave he's running full speed ahead and jumping right onto him and pulling him into a hug.

And now, Dave and John are on the ground. The breath is knocked out of Dave and it takes a few moments for him to get it back. John is giggling like an idiot but keeps a good grip on Dave. Hesitantly, Dave hugs him back, burying his face in the other boys hair. 

"It's so good to finally meet you!" He smiles wide, pushing himself off the ground and kneeling over Dave.

Dave just chuckles. 

"Yeah, it's great to see you."

They don't get up for awhile. But Dave doesn't mind.


End file.
